


Is this REAL Love?

by LeBelle



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Main Focus will be Cryde, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Problems, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeBelle/pseuds/LeBelle
Summary: The whole Town is supporting the happy relationship between Craig and Tweek,But is really everyone supporting them?No,Clyde hates Tweek because he "stole", hes best friend.Craig noticed that Clyde hates Tweekbecause of this he slowly break the contact between him and Clyde.Clyde couldn't do anything,he could only watch how hes friend slowly breaks the contact with him.Craig and Tweek are together for 7 years right now they will graduate and will life a happy life together.But are they really happy?





	Is this REAL Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you that you are interested in this Cryde Story  
> This is my FIRST Fanfiction,so please be a bit merciful if you critisize me :)  
> You definitly noticed some gramatical errors,  
> I'm not the best in english but im trying to improve my grammar skill.  
> This is the end for now  
> I hope you will like my Story.

_"Hey Craig,Wait Up!"Craig hears a 15 years old Clyde shouting in the hall Corridors. Craig dosn't want to talk with Clyde, he just wants too end the friendship with Clyde in a peaceful way and not with talking. He almost reached the Classroom but he was pulled back._

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           " _Clyde.I need to go to the lesson.", Craig tells Clyde in a monoton voice. Clyde dosn't stop, he drags Craig to the empty boys restroom."Clyde.I really need to go to the Less..", Clyde interrupts."No Craig,You don't need to go,You dont even pay attention in the Lesson!" Craig is annoyed "Yeah, I don't pay attention but I still need to attend in the lesson", Craig tries to leave the Boys Restroom but he is stopped by an angry Clyde."NO CRAIG,YOU ARE NOT LEAVING AGAIN!" Clyde screams, Craig is supprised by the sudden outburst from the other boy and he stays in the room._

 

_"Look Craig,I really need to talk with you."Craig is listening to Clyde "Why are you ignoring me the whole time?"Craig is scared because Clyde now wants to know the reason behind Craigs behaviour and instead of telling him the true "I'm not Ignoring you Clyde,You are deffinatly misunderstanding someth..", Clyde interrupts Craig again "NO YOU ARE LYING,YOU ARE IGNORING ME!", Clyde Screams "I KNOW YOU SINCE KINDERGARTEN,I KNOW WHEN YOU ARE LYING!", Clyde is right, Clyde can easily read Craig and he knows when Craig is lying. Craig doesn't know what to stay he just stays there "SINCE LAST YEAR,YOU ARE TRYING TO BREAK THE CONTACT WITH ME!", Clyde breathes and he slowly starts to cry "YOU ARE PUSHING ME AWAY,YOU AREN'T COMING OVER LIKE YOU DID WHEN WE WERE A BIT YOUNGER,YOU AREN'T ANSWERING MY MESSAGES AND IF I WANNA MEET WITH YOU, YOU ARE ALWAYS TELLING ME THE SAME:`Sorry Clyde,need to do homework`OR`I can't come out,because i need to visit my grandma`YOU ALWAYS TOLD ME SOME DUMB EXECUSES. WHY? WE WERE FRIENDS SINCE KINDERGARTEN.KINDER-FUCKING-GARTEN CRAIG,AND NOW YOU TRYING TO BREAK OUR LONG FRIENDSHIP,YOU WERE LIKE A BROTHER FOR ME!!!"_

 

_Craig just stays there and he dosn't know what to say "Tell me Craig,Am I annoying you?"` **No** `Craig thought but he didn't say anything"Did i do something wrong?"` **No** `,Clyde now cry's very hard "Is it because of me?" ` **No** **Clyde** ´ "is it because of Tweek?" ` **Yeah** ` But he could'nt tell that to him, Clyde hates Tweek and Craig doesn't know why.On the lunch table Clyde is ignoring Tweek, doesn't talk with him, gives Tweek an angry look and he is always annoyed of Tweek's talking. Tweek told this to Craig and he talked with Clyde to be nicer to Tweek told him that he would be alot nicer to Tweek but he didn't changed. Tweek told Craig again that Clyde didn't really changed and Craig had enough of this. He doesn't want to do anything with a person that hate's boyfriend so much._

 

_Craig takes a breath and says "It's because of your behaviour,You are still such a small child and i hate this,you still haven't grown up and i don't want to do anything with such friends.Sorry Clyde it's the best if we stop being friends." Clyde looks shocked,eyes red because of the crying.Clyde starts to cry again,tears sliding down he's cheek,Craig move's he's hand to wipe away the tears from Clyde but before he could do this, Clyde runned, crying, out of the restroom, leaving Craig alone in there."What did i have done?" Craig couldn't stop the tears and he's now Crying too, because he lost he's best friend and he will never get he's best friend back._

 

 

Craig is awakend by the sound of he's alarm clock.He hate's dreams like this, dreams that remind him of the past. He looks to he's right sight and he see's he's 17 years old boyfriend Tweek sleeping.` **He looks so cute and peaceful,if he's asleep, why he is not like this if he is awake?** `Craig thinks. He looks to hes alarm clock they still have enough time before the school starts and they enter their final exam. "Today is the last school day" Craig tells himself he carefully,gets out of the bed and he goe's to the kitchen to make breakfast for him and Tweek.Inside the kitchen Craig thinks what he can make to eat.Suddenly he thinks` **Clyde loved my selfmade pancakes** `Craig is shocked, why did he thoughed about Clyde and he's favorite meal for breakfast? He tries to think on something else but still the idea about pancakes for breakfast is good. He makes the Pancakes and he makes a Coffe for Tweek.` **Tweek loves Coffe in the morning** ` Coffe is the only thing that can really change, he's mood in the morning, nothing else can change he's mood in the morning not even Craig.

 

After he has done the breakfast he goe's to Tweek to wake him up."Good morning Tweek", He shouts in hes monoton and nasaly voice. Tweek doesn't wake up.So Craig tries another time "Tweek,it's time to wake up"He say's a bit louder.Still no respond.Craig grows impatient he can't just wait the whole morning till Tweek wakes up.He takes the pillow near Tweek and he throwes it hard on he's face to wake him up "ARGH", Tweek screams and wakes immediatly up."Tweek calm down; I throw the pillow on you, to wake you up" Craig say's without any emotion.Tweek looks confused on Craig and he realiseses what Craig means "Fuck You Craig!", He say's angry."Fuck yourself,although you don't need to do that,I could Fuck you.", Craig say's as joke."No go fuck yourself."Tweek answeres."What is the time?"Tweek asks Craig "We still have enough time,I have made breakfast and Coffe for you."Craig answers.

 

They both sit on the small kitchen table "Thank you Craig",Tweek smiles "No problem honey", Craig smiles. They both are eating happily the Pancakes.After they both finished the Pancakes they slowly are preparing for the school "Finaly the last exam", Tweek says "Yeah,no more early waking up", Craig says happily ` **We are both happy,why can't it stay like this for the rest of the day** `Craig thinks to himself. "Are you ready babe?", Craig asks Tweek."Yeah let's go now."

 

"Are you going to miss the time in the school?"Tweek asked during the drive to the school."Nope"Answered Craig emotionless."Why,we had beautiful moments together in the school" Tweek tells Craig.` **Memories of me and Clyde when we were best friends** ` Craig thinks to himself."Yeah your right Tweek,I will miss the time in the school", Craig lies to Tweek.He is lucky that Tweek can't read him like Clyde could.The rest of the drive both are quit,till they get to the school.

 

 

Craig is now on the way to the classroom.He sees hes friends:Token,Kenny and Kyle.They are all together infront of the classroom.They are talking about something and Craig wants to join their conversation.He makes hes way to them but he suddenly stops.Craig sees near the locker Stan and some other boy.He doesn't want to see him,he does not like Stan, he hasn't changed since they were kids,he still wears the dumb looking red buffbal hat and he's still an annoying boy like he was when he was small kid.If he wants to join hes friend he needs to pass the 2 boys. He tries to pass the 2 boys without getting noticed but he fails. "Hey Craig", Stan notices Craig.He really doesn't want to talk with him, he gives Stan a weird look and says "Hey Stan", Craig looks to the right and sees the boy near Stan.

 

**Clyde**

 

He has changed alot in these 2 years,he now has messy hair, he obviously doesn't care about how hes hair is looking not like before where he cared alot about hes hairstyle, he is a bit thinner than before and he now wears neat clothing he wears black Jeans,a dark blue T-Shirt over it a brown jacke before they broke their friendship he wored bad looking clothes and hes stupid looking letterman jacket. ` **He has changed alot, he now looks nice. I wonder why he has changed** `Craig thinks to himself. Stan and Clyde give Craig a weird look. Craig doesn't know why but he noticeses it, he is staring at Clyde. Craig blushes and he immediately walks away from them.

 

"Hey Craig", Token shouts,"Hey Token and the others..." Craigs says, "Today is the last exam" Kenny says "Yeah and after the the exam,I will throw a party at my mansion!", Token says happily "You all need to come,I will make the biggest Party in the history of this Town", Token adds "The biggest party in this town? I hope nothing goes wrong", Kyle says "Nothing will go wrong", Token says "Yeah Yeah the only thing that will go wrong is that the police will raid your home and you will be arrested", Craig says "Come on, Craig don't be so negativ, you and Tweek need to come too, I mean you are the most popular couple in this town", Token says "Yeah I know but you know that I hate parties", Craig says annoyed "Yeah I know but please give it a try", Token says "Yeah Craig you can give it a try,how bad can it be?", Kenny says "You are really asking this Kenny?", Kyle says. "Yeah I am, Really what can go wrong?" Kenny says.` **Should I go? I mean I can stay with Tweek at the apartment but we won't do anything like always.I can give the party a try.** `Craig thinks."He is not coming", Kenny says."Yes I am coming", Kenny, Kyle and Token are shocked "Really Craig Tucker is going to a Party?!?" "Yeah he is going to party, now stop annoying me or I will change my mind." Craig says. "Guys you can come into the classroom now, everything is prepared for the Exam." The teacher says.

 

 

"NO MORE SCHOOL!", Someone screams as they leave the classroom. "THIS EVENING WILL BE A PARTY AT MY MANSION YOU ALL ARE INVITED!!!" Token shouts as they walk through the school corridors,"Man,You Sure it is a good idea, if you invite everyone in the school?", Kyle asks, "I told you guys,I will throw the biggest Party in the history of this town and If i want to do this, everyone from the school needs to come."Token answeres happily. "I'm picking up Tweek from hes classroom.", Craig says bored. "Okay we will see you at the party?", Kyle asks "Yeah", Craig says and makes hes way to the other end of the school.` **Going to a Party...,Why did I say yes...** ` Craig thinks and he's suprised by Tweek. "Hey Craig, how was the exam?", Tweek asks "It was easy I thought it would be alot harder." Craig answeres "Oh and we are going to a Party tonight.", Craig says to Tweek "A Party?", Tweek asks "Yeah a party,at Tokens mansion.", Craig answeres "Don't you wanna go?" "NOOOO,I want to go but I'm a bit confused because we never go to something like this.", Tweek immediately says "Yeah,I think it would be better instead of doing every evening the same thing", ` **Watching TV and nothing else** `Craig says and he wants to say the other part but he keeps it for himself because he doesn't want to fight with Tweek in the school. "Yeah your right it is something new.", Tweek says happily. "If there is nothing else, lets head home babe."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you liked this story so far,  
> Im going to continue the story,the next chapter will be from Clydes Perspective.
> 
> If you have any tips how i can improve my writing skills you can tell me them  
> It would make me happy to see critics in the comments and a kudos if you liked the story far.


End file.
